Novus Ordo Seclorum
by protoactinium
Summary: El germen de una nueva era estaba en un niño cegato con moratones en las rodillas y manos crueles.


El primer conflicto de intereses entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra fue lo suficientemente inocente. A Alfred no le atraía en absoluto leer sobre gente de épocas y lugares extraños. No se acordaba de dónde estaba Dinamarca y el protagonista hablaba muy raro. Al mister no le gustaría volver para encontrarlo haciéndose cosquillas con la pluma bajo la nariz y los pies colgando a cuatro pulgadas del suelo pateando el aire. Tampoco sabía cuándo volvería.

Rascó la palabra "_thee_" con la uña hasta que ya no se leía. La odiaba. Odiaba ese entuerto de criptogramas ordenados y a los nombres que los pronunciaban. Se limpió los mocos con la blonda de su manga, orgulloso de haber mancillado con éxito algo que detestaba. Cuando se acostó esa noche, se dio cuenta de que no había aprendido nada sobre el existencialismo, pero había visto que tenía poder sobre todo lo que aborrecía, y con eso le bastó.

Una semana después tiró a Matthew de una colina en la falda de Sugarloaf Mountain. No le gustaba cómo entonaba el final de las frases. El hombre que las entonaba aún más exageradamente se lo llevó de vuelta a Québec. Le dio igual. Desordenaba los cubiertos de plata y nácar cada cena y quemaba los panecitos en la llama del candelabro. Le pegaba patadas a la silla vacía enfrente de él. Las patas de la silla cedieron una noche y ésta se abalanzó hacia delante. Rompía las cartas de Arthur después de leerlas y maldecía a niños como él por estar demasiado lejos para echarlos montaña abajo. Le hubiera gustado que al menos viniera el hombre grande con la risa que hacía retumbar los cimientos.

Pasó cumpleaños solo hasta que tuvo la conciencia suficiente para darse cuenta que cada vez le decían una fecha distinta entre dientes al preguntar, que la gente sólo tiene un cumpleaños un día al año. Metió un calendario en el horno cuando la señora Greaves se entretenía charlando con una criada y el pastel de manzana tuvo un regusto a papel quemado y satisfacción.

Arthur volvía en forma de barcos mercantes llenos de té y se marchaba con maíz y algodón, y demasiado oro para su gusto. Alfred ya no sabía para qué iba al puerto, porque las goletas en el mar eran manchas borrosas y las caras desaparecían cuanto más lejos se colocaba alguien. Estaba atado a un hombre que había visto escasas veces durante su infancia. Estaba anclado a un sitio apagado. Y, sobre todas las cosas, era prisionero. No tenía voz en Londres, pero quería ir al Parlamento sólo para dejarles –quizás para dejarle, en singular- bien claro que ahora ésta era grave y autoritaria.

La única delegación material del poder de Arthur en la que pudo pensar eran los impuestos exorbitados sobre el té, y Alfred odiaba el té, así que recurrió a su viejo sistema. Decenas de personas actuaron al unísono con su nación. Subieron a un mercante y, a base de patadas, empujones y rabia descargada, una mañana de 1773 las aguas del puerto fueron un Earl Grey demasiado salado.

Alfred quería salir y gritar. Gritar y rebelarse y no atarse bien el chaleco y contrariar al mundo. Quería independencia, la palabra que temblaba en sus labios. Por suerte, Thomas Jefferson lo expresó mucho mejor, y Alfred no pudo creerse que el futuro estaba en sus manos por primera vez. Volvió a tener calendarios, y el 4 de julio estuvo marcado en todos ellos.

El segundo conflicto de intereses entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra derramó sangre. Unos pocos años de suciedad y pólvora y algo de culpabilidad bajo las uñas. El sufrimiento se quedaba en los soldados. Él sabía que iba a ganar, porque siempre había funcionado así. El mundo no conocía otro orden.

Arthur le dijo que había crecido mucho en Yorktown, siete años después del primer cumpleaños –de verdad- de Alfred. Habló mucho entonces. Le dijo que tendría que haber estado más tiempo con él. Lo invitaron a cenar para hacer formal el doloroso reconocimiento de la independencia del niño que educó sin educar.

Alfred miró el pan y después el candelabro. La silla delante de él ya no estaba vacía, pero levantó el pie y le dio en la espinilla a Arthur.

Él había tardado más en ceder que la silla que rompió de pequeño.

Pero al final, Alfred siempre acababa deshaciéndose de todo lo que odiaba.


End file.
